Trust
by Randomfandoms64
Summary: What would happen if Dick Grayson was only six when he was adopted by Bruce Wayne?
1. Juvenile Detention Center

It had been 2 months since it happened. 2 months since his parents died. Dick felt like no one cared, the second he got to the detention center he had been yelled at. The kids there were mean, they took his food and played tricks in him that got him in trouble.

Dick had lost a lot of weight since he had been there, mostly because the other kids took his food. He wanted to get out of there, but who would want a 'circus freak' like him?

11:17 Pm, June 2nd

Bruce Wayne had seen it happen, he watched as the famous flying Graysons fell to their deaths leaving Dick Grayson an orphaned child. He became Batman to stop things like that from happening, he failed. That was two months ago, now he was trying to find Tony Zucco, the murderer of Mary and John Grayson.

Alfred had told him thirty minutes ago he needed to get to bed as he had a big meeting the next day, but he couldn't sleep. He had recently been thinking about adopting the kid who lost his parents, it had been a thought that had just came to him randomly. When he thought about it, it sounded crazy. He didn't know how to interact with kids, let alone a six year old who had just lost his parents.

Then again, it would still technically be helping and it would be nice having someone else around the manor than just Alfred.No,he couldn't there's no way... But There's a first time for everything right? He'll tell Alfred tomorrow and see what he thinks,right now he better get to bed before Alfred catches him still up.

4:39 Pm, June 3rd

"Stupid, gypsy!" A kid yelled as he pushed Dick onto the ground. Dick knew there was no point in getting up, he would just get pushed back down again. The kid continued calling him names as tears filled Dick's eyes. A guard came in at that moment and called Dick's name.

Dick got up and followed the guard. He got taken to a room with two men, one was a man he had met once, and the other he just didn't like. He now stood in front of Bruce Wayne, someone he had met before the show the night it happened.

The two older men talked a little before turning to Dick. Bruce Wayne knelt down in front of him and asked him if he wanted to come live with him, although he didn't really think it was a great idea going to live with someone he had only met once, he knew anywhere was better than there.

"Yes" He said quietly, looking down at his feet avoiding eye contact with either men. He still wasn't sure if he should be saying yes, would his parents want him to go live with someone else? Is he making the right choice? What if Bruce Wayne tries to kill him? Why couldn't he just go live with his family at the circus, he trusted them, he didn't know if he could trust Bruce Wayne yet.

Once they had gotten all his stuff,which was easy since he only had one suit case, they got into the black Lamborghini. The drive to the manor was long,no one said a word. They both were very nervous, until they got to the manor, then Bruce seemed to calm down a bit.

The doors to the manor opened and Dick saw an elderly man with a black and white suit on, step out.The man seemed to not be nervous at all, either that or he was really good at hiding emotions.

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service" the man said looking down at him. When dick didn't say anything Alfred looked to Bruce and said

"I presume this is Master Dick? " Bruce nodded,and they all walked into the mansion. When Dick saw how big everything was and how friendly Alfred was he knew he had made the right choice.


	2. Scared

:47 Pm, June 5th

Dick was in his room, it had been two days since he came to live with Bruce Wayne. He still didn't trust Bruce, he was okay around Alfred but still kept his distance. He was afraid that if he messed up he would get sent back.

Bruce hadn't talked much to him, and he didn't say much to Bruce either. Alfred had talked to him whenever he came out of his room. That wasn't much though since he was still getting used to living in his new home.

He wondered how he was going to get used to living there until he drifted off to sleep.

6:23 Am June 6th

Dick woke up to the smell of coffee. It was a smell he sometimes would smell at the circus. He got out of bed with his clothes on from last night, him and Bruce were supposed to go shopping today because they were too busy to do it the last few days.

Honestly he was scared to go with Bruce, he hadn't really met him, he didn't seem like he talked much either. They were supposed to go later at 3, but Dick wished they wouldn't have to or that Alfred would at least come with them. Alfred was very nice to him when they talked, and he gave him cookies. Bruce didn't do that.

He slowly crept downstairs, just in case anyone was still asleep. He looked into the kitchen and saw Bruce and Alfred, Bruce was drinking coffee and Alfred was cleaning the counter. Bruce looked at him and they both got nervous, Alfred must have noticed because he looked at Dick and said "Good morning Master Dick."

"Good morning Alfred" he replied quietly. He sat down at the table and kept his head down, Bruce did the same.

"Uh... Did you sleep okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yes"

"Here you are, Master Dick." Alfred said as he gave Dick his plate.

"Thank you" He replied as he started to eat his food.

"Your very welcome, sir" Alfred said as he went upstairs to clean. It was very quiet at first until Bruce asked if he was ready to go shopping.

"Yes" Dick replied. When they got there, They walked into the clothes section and Bruce let Dick pick out all of his clothes. He picked out a bunch of Batman shirts, and jeans, and Batman pajamas. Then he also picked out Batman shoes. Next they went to where the comforters were, Dick picked out a Batman comforter and sheets and a pillow. After that they went the Toys.

Dick got the whole Justice League set, then he got a remote control helicopter and car. He also got a puzzle and a Batman poster. When they were in the toys Dick was messing around with the stuffed animals, he stacked them up on the shelf until Bruce said they should get going. As they were about to leave the toy isle, a worker was putting toys on the shelf's when suddenly all of the stuffed animals fell on top of him.

"AHHH" He screamed as he fell with stuffed animals piling on top of him. Bruce looked at Dick and whispered "Just keep walking" they walked away as the angry man picked up the stuffed animals.

After they got back they were both laughing. Alfred smiled as he came down the stairs. "Did you have a good afternoon sirs?" He asked.

Bruce and Dick looked at each other "Yeah! " they said in unison.


	3. Asterous

A week had passed since they had gone shopping. Dick talked to Bruce a little more now, but they still kept their distance. Dick would talk to Alfred if he really wanted to talk to someone, if Alfred left Dick and Bruce alone in the room one of them would leave.

Dick would run around the mansion with his toy spaceship that had his toy Batman in it, and pretend Batman was on a mission. He would knock a few things over here and there but Alfred didn't mind. Dick was still getting used to the mansion, so sometimes he got lost while he was playing a game but he just acted like it was part of the game and continue.

Today, Alfred was not in a good mood. He had only 30 minutes of sleep and on top of that, people were coming up to the door every five seconds asking if they could take pictures. They wanted to see Bruce and Dick together in a picture, but Alfred knew that probably wasn't going to happen for a while. They won't even stand in the same room for more than five minutes.

Dick who had been playing with his toy spaceship went up to Alfred and asked for a cookie. "No, Master Dick, not until after breakfast. Haven't I already told you that? " Alfred asked him.

"Yeah, but that was ten minutes ago" Dick said. As a kid ten minutes is like an hour, especially when there is only one person to talk to and you've ran out of ideas for games.

"I said no. Now go away" Alfred commanded.

"Bu-"

"Go away, and stop bothering me" Alfred said without realizing.

"Your cleary not feeling the aster, what's wrong? " Dick asked as he stood next to Alfred.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Dick, but I just am annoyed by all these newsman coming up to the door, and what does 'aster' mean? " Alfred asked confused.

"Well I was thinking since 'dis' means the opposite of things than Disaster means the opposite of aster." Dick said.

"While it is certainly not proper English I think you right young sir." Alfred agreed.

"Just don't say it in public, I think people would get the wrong message." He continued.

"Ok! " Dick replied as he ran off with his spaceship. Alfred just shook his head as he continued to dust the rest of the house.

~A Few Hours Later~

Bruce got home a little later than usual, so dinner was already done and on the table. He put all of his things away, then went towards the kitchen. He heard part of Dick's conversation with Alfred as he got closer.

"Is whelmed 'proper Engish'? " He asked Alfred.

"No." Alfred answered.

"But there's overwhelmed." Dick stated.

"There is also underwhelmed but there is not a 'whelmed'." Alfred told him. When Bruce got to the kitchen Dick was quiet.

"Making up words?" He asked. Dick only nodded.

"They are not proper English" Alfred stated.

"Do they make sense?" Bruce asked Dick. He nodded again.

"Then that's all that matters." Bruce whispered loudly to Dick. Dick smiled.

"Master Bruce do not encourage making up words they are not words for a reason." Alfred argued.

"Are you sure? "Bruce joked. Alfred glared at him and he backed down.

"Yes, your right there not words for a reason." Bruce agreed and ate his food. Once Alfred had left the kitchen Bruce told Dick "I don't think Alfred knows what he's talking about sometimes." They both laughed until they heard

"I heard that Master Bruce!" Bruce and Dick looked at each other before making a run for it.


	4. New Friend

Bruce was in his study when he heard someone knock on the door. He looked up from his work. He could faintly hear Alfred talking to someone. It was ten at night right? Who could be knocking at this time of night? Probably some reporter, he thought as he continued working. It is pretty late for normal people he

"Master Bruce" he heard a few seconds later. He sighed and went to the door. Of course, out of everyone in the entire world, it had to be Barry Allen. His nephew was also with him, great.

He turned to Alfred and whispered something Barry couldn't quite make out. Then Alfred walked upstairs while Bruce let Barry and Wally in.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked gruffly.

"First of all, it wasn't my choice to bring him" he replied pointing to Wally.

"Second, we need to talk...alone"

Bruce nodded as they walked into the other room.

Once they made sure Wally wasn't listening, Barry started.

"Bruce, where have you been? Everyone has been worried."

"I've been here" Bruce told him.

"What have you been doing that is more important the league?" Barry whispered.

Bruce sighed, knowing Barry would find out sooner or later

Wally sat on the couch in the front room. He kicked his legs back and forth as he looked around the mansion. He was already bored and he had just sat down. That was normal though, he got bored quickly. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

He tried to see what was on top if the giant counters, but failed. He stood on the tip of his toes and still couldn't see over the top. He kept trying until he heard,

"Are you in need of some assistance Master Wallace?" Then he froze. Shoot, he had forgot Alfred was here.

"Do you have anything to eat?" He asked.

"Yes" Alfred replied as he opened the fridgerator Usually he had food prepared for Wally when they were coming, but this time he hadn't known.

He pulled out 2 chocolate chip cookies. By this time Wally was already jumping up and down. He was always hyper.

Alfred smiled as he gave Wally the cookies. Wally thanked him as he stuffed his mouth full of cookies.

After that Alfred went to go check if Barry wanted any. Wally finished hid cookies and went to go sit on the couch when he looked at the stairs. He wondered if he could go upstairs.

He remembered the last time he had been here, when he got told to go play games upstairs. He had been so excited when he found out there were a few game systems in one of the rooms.

He had forgotten which one it was but it wouldn't matter. He could look through all of them again.

With that thought, he wandered upstairs. First he looked in one of the study's. Next he opened the door to the third bathroom. Next he looked in Bruce's room until he realized where he as then he ran out of there. He went across the hall and opened the chestnut brown double doors.

At first, he thought for sure that was the room he had played games in, but when he opened the door he was shocked.

A kid a little smaller than him was sitting on the bed. Bruce had a kid? The kid looked at him cautiously.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"Um..." Wally smiled at this. He was used to it, not all kids were as confident as he was, at least that's what he thought.

"Do you live here?!" Wally asked, excited to hear the answer.

"Yes..." He answered.

"Cool, I wish I lived here! Uncle Barry only comes here sometimes." In Wally's mind you could have anything you wanted if you lived at the manor.

"Do you want to be friends!?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Yeah" Dick responded without hesitation.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?!" Barry asked stunned, as both him and Bruce walked up to Dick's room.

"For the last time Barry, no this isn't a joke."

"I'm not kidding Bruce, if this is a jo-" Bruce stopped him. Then he opened the door leading to Dick's room.

When he opened it, he saw Dick and Wally sitting on the bed. Wally had some of Dick's Justice League figures, and Dick had his toy bat mobile.

Barry saw this and his jaw dropped. He was so confused. He never imagined Bruce having a kid.

Bruce was smiling. He didn't think Wally and Dick would be friends, they were complete opposites. He was glad he had made a friend though. He was hoping he would.

Barry walked over to where Wally and Dick were. Wally looked at him with his emerald green eyes.

"I made a friend?" He said with uncertainty.

Barry stood there shocked. How was this possible? How was he supposed to keep this a secret? Was he dreaming? He half expected Bruce to start laughing, telling him it was all a joke. But no, Bruce just stood there with a content smirk on his face.

Great. Leave it to Wally to make friends with the most dangerous crime fighter's kid.

Barry sped into the watch tower, carefully looking around to make sure Batman wasn't around. After he checked everywhere he could think of, he went to get Clark.

Clark wasn't easy to find, but as soon as he had found him he stumbled over his words explaining that Bruce had a kid.

At first Clark didn't understand a word of what he had just said. But soon, Barry found himself repeating everything at a slower pace.

Clark's first reaction was to laugh. He had heard some crazy stories, but Bruce having a kid? That had to be the craziest thing he had ever heard. That was, until Barry showed him a photo of Dick and Wally playing on the Xbox together. Then Clark stopped and stared, he turned pale.Could it be true?

How could Bruce possibly take care of a kid with his line of work? How could he take care of a kid anyway? He knew nothing about kids.

"Just don't tell anyone I told you. Especially not Bruce." Barry finished.

"Why?" Clark asked out of habit. Barry gave him an are-you-seriously-asking-that-question face.

"Because he'll kill me with a bomb, then bring me back to life to drown me, then bring me back to life again just to torcher me." Barry explained. Clark nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll just have to pay him a visit then." Clark said as he walked out of the room, most likely headed for Wayne Manor.

Just then Barry's phone rang. He took a long look at the caller ID.

Bruce.

"I'm so dead. Goodbye world." He cried dramatically as he answered it.

"BARRY!!"

"Yes?"


	5. Super Uncle

After Barry had told Clark that Bruce had a kid, he had wanted to see for himself.

That is why he was standing on the Bruce Wayne's doorstep at six in the morning. He was fidgeting nervously even though he knew it was foolish to be nervous about the situation. It was probably just some prank that he had fallen for. Or at least he hoped.

Alfred opened the door after a few seconds. He smiled warmly when he saw Clark standing in front of him.

"Do come in Master Clark. Master Bruce is upstairs he should be down in a bit." Alfred told him as he walked in. He went to stand near the stairs. He watched Alfred leave the room then sighed. About 5 minutes later Bruce came down the stairs.

"Hey Bruce" Clark greeted as he followed Bruce into the kitchen.

"Clark. What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, almost glaring at him as he grabbed his cup of coffee off the counter.

"Just stopping by." Now Bruce really was glaring at him. Clark paused a second before confessing.

"Barry told me you got a kid. I was just coming to see for myself, I mean no offense, but its hard to imagine you with a kid." He finished. Bruce didn't move, didn't blink, just glared. Clark didn't know if he should change the subject or if he should take that as a chance to get out of there. Instead he just waited, after about a minute of thinking it over Bruce finally said something.

"Clark..." Bruce groaned, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. Before he got the chance to finish, they both heard small footsteps coming from the stairs. Clark stood up, Bruce just sighed knowing there was no way Clark was going to leave now.

"Bruce..." a small voice said.

"Yes?" Bruce replied softly as Dick walked towards him dragging a small yellow blanket behind him. Bruce looked towards Clark, he wanted to laugh at the look on his face but thought better of it. Dick came over and hugged him, giving Clark a confused look as he did.

"What are you doing up?" Bruce asked knowing that he didn't usually wake up until about eight.

"I heard you tawking to someone." He said. Then he looked up at Bruce.

"No, Wally isn't here." Bruce told him.

"Oh..."

"This is who I was talking to." Bruce clarified looking at Clark. Dick turned to Clark, Clark recognized him from the picture Barry had shown him.

"Clark Kent" he greeted holding his hands out.

"My names Dick Grayson." Dick replied as he shook his hand then yawned. Alfred came back into the room then.

"Master Dick good morning sir, I wasn't aware that you were awake."He stated.

"good morning Alfred."

"What would you like to eat for breakfast sir?"

"Pancakes!" Dick answered cheerfully. Clark smiled at how cheerful he seemed, maybe this kid was what Bruce needed after all. It was still a bad idea though.

"Would you like some pancakes too, Master Clark?"

"No, that's okay Alfred I need to going." He replied as he walked towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later Bruce." Yes, they definitely needed to talk about this. They were going to talk about this. Bruce sighed. 'This isn't over' he thought as Clark walked out. Then he looked at Dick who was now asleep on the couch.

"Alfred, I think those pancakes are going to have to wait." He said, motioning for Alfred to come towards him. Alfred smiled when he saw Dick.

"I guess so"

This wasn't really what I had planned for this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. Barry The Babysitter

Barry was thrilled to have Dick over for the night and he knew that Wally was really excited that he was over. Iris was going to be gone for the night, but she had been pretty happy about it before she had left.

The boys were up in Wally's room playing his Xbox. It went well for about 45 minutes, then Barry heard them shouting. He went to the room and saw them standing up and yelling at each other.

"That's unfair, you don't even know how to play!" Wally yelled.

"I know how to pay! Maybe you don't know how to pay!" Dick yelled back at him.

"Woah woah, guys calm down, what's going on?" Barry interrupted.

"He cheated!" Wally yelled at Barry pointing at Dick.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Guys how about we do something else for a while"

"Fine" Wally replied still pouting. Barry glared at him.

"Hide and Seek?" Dick asked.

"Sure"

Barry was freaking out, he had found Wally a few ago but he couldn't find Dick anywhere! He had searched the whole house already. Now he was worried that he had left.

Apparently since he had forgot to set the rules of the game besides no peeking, both the boys had hid outside. Wally said that he had gone outside with him but he didn't know where he went.

What worried him was that Dick probably wasn't even in the yard anymore and it was almost 12:00 in the morning. After Barry started looking outside, Wally started checking the house again and they still couldn't find him.

He debated calling Bruce but if Bruce came he would kill Barry. He also might know where Dick is though, that would be the only good to come out of that.

By now he had completely searched the house and the yard three times. Instead if searching again. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he used his super speed to go look around the neighborhood.

Dick watched from the rooftop as he kicked his feet back and forth. He had just set Wally's DS down and he was now watching in amusement as Barry tried to find him. Of course eventually he would have to come down, but he wasn't that tired yet.

The next thing he saw was a blur and Barry was gone. He looked around but didn't see it again. That was until about a minute later Barry came back, slowing down.

~Richard's POV~

Did he just use super speed like The Flash? That would so cool if he was The Flash! Wait but how did he do that? Did Bruce know? I probably shouldn't ask, he won't tell me if he is. I wonder if he knows Superman or Batman or-

"Come on where are you! You already won!" Barry yelled obviously not caring if he woke his neighbors up.

'Oh yeah I should probably get down now'

~Normal POV~

Dick climbed down from the top of the house. He walked over to Barry and scared him half to death.

"Oh thank God" Barry said as he gave Dick a big hug.

"Where were you?" He asked as he let go. Dick pointed to the to the roof.

"How did you even get up there?! Do you know what Bruce would do to me if you had fell?" He asked worriedly.

"I climbed the ladder." Came the simple reply. Barry looked to the side of the house and sure enough there was a ladder leaning against it.

"Just don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok" Dick said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired. Come on Wally is waiting for you inside." Barry said as he guided Dick into the house and got him and Wally into bed.

He could only hope that Dick hadn't seen him use his super speed

I know that he's not Robin yet but I thought it would be pretty funny if Barry couldn't find him. Anyway he's going to find out about Batman soon now, just not yet...


	7. Terrors Of The Night

9:09 PM, July 2nd

Dick slowly walked through the halls of Wayne Manor, looking at each room as he passed by. He stopped in front of his room and turned the doorknob with ease. In a few quick seconds he found himself sitting on his bed. He went to lay down but looked around first. Finally realizing that he had done something wrong. He had done the worst thing imaginable when it came to bed time.

He had shut the door completely. There was no light in the room. Without the door open, the light protecting him from monsters was gone. Now, he was just bait in a small pond waiting for a piranha to come eat it.

His eyes locked on the door handle. He had to do it, he knew he could...well he hoped he could. But that didn't mean that it didn't have to be done, if he wanted to survive the night there had to be light in the room.

The problem with that would be avoiding the terrifying, most likely huge monster under the bed and in the closet, the one outside the window would take a bit longer to get in. He looked around the room again to make sure the monsters weren't already trying to get him. When he didn't see anything the second time he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He took a deep breath before he lowered his feet to the ground. Once they hit the ground he was off, though the doorknob seemed to get farther away as he ran and soon he was sweating from the running and the fear of not getting caught. Soon he was so close to the door handle it would only take a few more steps, but as soon as he took another he heard loud thunderous footsteps coming towards him, followed with a low growling noise. His eyes went wide and he went even faster his feet were barely even hitting the ground now because of how fast he was going.

Then out if nowhere it grabbed him with it's large vicious teeth and dragged him towards the bed. He couldn't see it but he struggled against it, soon though other monsters joined and pulled him towards the bed, the light that shined on the doorknob like a spotlight fading away, and with one last tug they took him to the black portal under the bed where all the monsters were waiting to feast on him.

He finally stopped thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen to him getting up to open the door. So instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest and covers the blanket over them, then he put his head on his knees and cried. He cried because the monsters would get him and no one would be there to protect him now. He wanted his Mom and Dad but they couldn't protect him from the monsters anymore, they were gone, just like he was going to be when the monsters got to him.

No, he didn't want his Mom and Dad, he wanted Bruce because Bruce would protect him from the monsters and make sure he was safe and that the monsters never came back. But he couldn't have Bruce, because Bruce was still at work and he wouldn't be home for a while. Alfred was probably on the other side of Wayne Manor by now, but it didn't matter because he didn't want Alfred, he wanted Bruce.

10:53 PM, July 2nd

Bruce Wayne was exhausted. He had a late night from catching up on most of the stuff he had missed from when he took Dick in. He had been gone for about two weeks after, and he just came back this morning. He couldn't wait to get home and go to bed, but that would have to wait because Batman was just waking up.

The drive home was only a few minutes. He parked his car and headed towards the door. He heard Alfred greet him from the kitchen when he walked in. He had a brief conversation with Alfred before heading up to Dick's room to check on him.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a soft whimper come from inside the room. A look of confusion came onto his face, before opening the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Dick sitting up trembling with tears streaming down his face and his eyes squeezed shut.

Bruce was at Dick's side in a matter of seconds. "Dick what's wrong?" He asked worried he might be hurt. The only response he got was Dick putting his arms around his neck. They sat like that for a few minutes before Dick let go. Bruce took that as a chance to ask what had happened.

"T-the m-monsters were going t-to get me" Dick replied while trying to control his breathing. Realization dawned on Bruce, The kid was afraid of the dark.

"Its alright, there's no monsters here. Alfred scared them away a long time ago." Bruce told the boy, knowing he wouldn't believe him if he just said 'monsters aren't real'. Bruce looked down at the floor and saw a Batman plushie and an idea came to his mind. He instantly picked it up and Dick tilted his head to the side a little like a confused puppy.

"You know, I may not be here all the time but if you have this it will protect you." He said handing it to him. Dick looked at it then back at Bruce.

"How?" The one question Bruce hoped he wouldn't ask, but had an answer for anyway.

"Well it shields you from monsters, and it can alert Batman if you need any help." Bruce replied casually.

"Really? That's cool!" Dick said excitedly wiping his tears on the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Yep, now its time for bed it's getting pretty late" Bruce said as he chuckled quietly. Dick lay down in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight Bruce" he replied while he yawned.

"Goodnight Dick" Bruce said as he closed the door, making sure to leave it open a crack.

"You handled that well, Sir." A voice said making Bruce jump.

"Alfred! Don't do that!"

"I wasn't aware I could scare you anymore, Master Bruce." Alfred said raising an eyebrow. Bruce instantly straightened up.

"I wasn't scared."

"Of course you weren't."


	8. Author Note

If any of you have any ideas about what the next chapter should be it would be appreciated if you could share them with me because I don't really have an idea of what to write next, I already know how he's going to become Robin but before that I need some ideas

Thanks!


	9. Sugar High

Alfred had been gone for a days visiting family. While Bruce had been doing his best to keep Dick entertained, it had worked out pretty well so far. They watched a few movies, went to the park, played some games it had been going okay.

That is, until today. Today Dick wanted cookies, and not just any cookies, no he wanted Bruce to make cookies.

At first Bruce had been inclined to say no but with the puppy dog eyes Dick was giving him, he agreed. He grabbed the ingredients and equipment and set them out on the table, he was a little worried about how they would turn out. He had never been good at baking or cooking for that matter. He got to work anyway and started making the dough.

Dick sat on the couch getting bored of watching The Goofy Movie he had already seen it three times in the last week. He sat there for a few seconds longer before getting up and walking over to Bruce.

"Can I help?"

Bruce looked shocked for a second, before he cleared his throat. "If you want." He said, which hewould severely regret later. "All we need to add is the eggs and the sugar. I'll get the eggs." There was his biggest mistake, because as soon as he turned around to get the eggs Dick grabbed the small plastic cup, filled it with sugar and dumped it into the mixing bowl. Bruce then came back with the eggs and set them on the table. He filled the 1/3 measuring cup with sugar and handed it to Dick who eagerly dumped it out into the bowl.

It took a few more minutes but finally they put the cookies into the oven. The young boy looked at Bruce before giggling a little and running off to finish the movie. Bruce sat on the other side of the couch, waiting for the cookies.

Ten minutes later, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies were sitting on a plate on the table.

"Uh help yourself, I guess"

7:16 PM

"Richard, please get down from there!" Bruce called tiredly looking towards the staircase where the young boy was currently doing a handstand at the top of the banister.

"But it's fun!!" The small acrobat whined as he jumped back to his feet.

"Well, it's not fun for me."

"That's cause your just not fun." Bruce looked at the boy with a scowl.

"You think I'm not fun?" He said as he raised an eyebrow, a skill he picked up from Alfred. Dick's mouth dropped open when he realized what he had said.

"No no, I don't mean your not fun, I meant... Your really fun, when you want to be." He stammered moving towards the door subtly. Bruce just shook his head.

"I guess we'll just have to do something fun then huh?" He then smirked when Dick nodded eagerly.

9:32 PM

Bruce sat at the table reading the newspaper from that morning that he had yet to finish, while a tiny figure flipped and twisted around the house over the numerous obstacles. He glanced at the boy who was rapidly slowing his pace before picking up where he left off on his page. Eventually Dick collapsed on the floor, panting while rubbing his eyes tiredly. Bruce then decided he was ready for his long overdue bedtime. He scooped up the boy off the floor before carrying him gently up to his room and tucking him into bed.

"Goodnight."

"But I'm not tired.. "

"Alright, well goodnight anyway." He said chuckling to himself a bit before walking out, leaving the door a crack open behind him. He peered into the bedroom one last time only to see his young ward yawn and close his eyes. Once he had turned towards the stairs, he sighed at the mess he knew he was going to have to clean up, hula hoops, pillows, furniture that had been moved to complete the obstacle course. It was going to be a but before he got to the Batcave, that he was sure of.

Next Morning ~ 8:40 AM

Bruce sat drinking his coffee at the table, thinking about why Mr. Freeze had been kidnapping young kids lately for seemingly no reason, all the children had hardly anything in common except that they all had died in 72 hours by hypothermia. It made little sense, as he rarely ever kidnapped anyone, Bruce tried to shake the thought from his brain as Dick stumbled down the stairs tiredly.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning.." Dick responded groggily.

"So.. You did you have fun last night?"

"What?"

Bruce just shrugged. "Nothing." Dick looked at him confused for a minute before grabbing the cereal box and putting it on the table in front of Bruce. He smiled widely, letting Bruce know he wanted him to pour him some cereal. He got up to do so, then stopped and looked at how much sugar was in it. He wasn't making that mistake again.

Okay okay I know how bad this turned out, but I lost inspiration for now so I was just kinda writing with really no sense of direction there. I haven't posted in like half a year so I figured I'd at least post what I had done. I do want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments, they were the whole reason I posted this so yeah uh Stay Whelmed and Feel The Aster!


End file.
